Didn't Expect This
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: Will the song Duncan sings be enough to prove his love to Courtney? Will she forgive him? Find out in chapter 6 of Didn't Expect This! Read and Review please:)
1. Chapter 1

Didn't Expect This!

A:/N: I know I started a story called Six Flags America, But I deleted I just got author's block and didn't really want to finish it. But now! I represent you with this twoshot! And I want at least 30 reviews please!

Courtney P.O.V.

_It's been at least 8 months since the ending of Total Drama World Tour. I hate That stupid show! I hate especially the stupid characters. But then again, didn't I hate nearly everyone? That's right. I did. I do not know why I did. Maybe it was because I was just being me. Or maybe it was because I was betrayed. Anyways, After TDWT, it was all of the contestant's senior Year in high school. (A/N: I'm not sure if it was I'm just saying it is.) Now it's May. I already graduated, and hell, I had even gave up on dunc-him. Him. That, ugh! I do not even want to say it! He cheated on me with some Goth chick._

I was disrupted from my thoughts when I looked at my computer screen and saw a message from Duncan on face book… that's weird. I forgot I had him as a friend. I read his message while frowning.

_Hey Courtney, how's it going?_

I was becoming reluctant to respond when I figured I should just go with and respond to him.

_Everything's going good. I just had my graduation and I and my friends are going out to celebrate: D_

It was true. Believe or not, I had friends. LOTS. Just because I am an uptight girl doesn't mean people wouldn't like me. As a matter of fact, in my 10th grade year I started to hang with 4 really cool people. Anna, Britney, Dave, and Scott. We became the 4 musketeers and now we were heading to the Dave and Buster's in Toronto.

_Ohh, that's cool. Where u guys going_

_Dave and Busters._

_True._

_How are things with you and gwen?_

_Um.. Things are good, I guess. Her family already moved to where I live (Ontario) after TDI_

_Right..._

Duncan and I didn't live too far away from each other. I lived in Ontario too. If I were to take an estimate, we only lived about 15 minutes away.

_Sooo?_

_Why are you talking to me again, thought u didn't like me anymore -_-_

_Umm,, idk_

_Oh okay. Tell Gwen I said hi okay?_

_Okay! :D _

_Are You planning on doing anything after high school?_

_I don't really know yet. I am CONSIDERING ( my parents made me) going to college in the usa But being the bad boy I am haha I don't know.. I got a lot of stuff on my record I probably wont even be accepted! :D hbu_

_Well u know, i wanted to go to law school in the usa but 1__st__ I want to go to college_

_Eager to get out of Canada I see?_

_Hell yes. Sometimes Canada gets boring as hell. I heard the usa was fun and not Cold!_

_Lol_

_Yup. Well I got to go finish up some errands ttyl._

_OK Bye princess_

Huh? Before I could type back he logged off. Why'd he call me Princess for? That nickname is long gone. I'm never falling for that Douchebag again. I don't even know why I talked to him in the 1st place. I could've just easily ignored his message. Ugh, stupid me.

Believe or not I still feel a tiny bit of hurt after what happened… Ugh why should I care? Tonight I'm going OUT and I'm going to forget bout that douchebag.

Duncan P.O.V.

I Just logged off of Facebook. I talked to Courtney… I don't know why I did. I just felt like I had to. There's just something that has been bugging me. What if I had made the wrong choice ny still going out with Gwen? What! No way! I love Gwen and don't need Miss Bossy Uptight sexy Courtney. Did I just think that? Ugh! I don't like her! I was disrupted from my thoughts when my phone rang. It was Gwen.

"Hi Duncan. I was thinking today maybe we could go out being that it's a Friday?" She asked

"Sure I don't have anything planned and my parents are out of town." I said.

"Where do you want to go? I was thinking somewhere with party games and stuff like that. Dave and Buster's maybe? We could get a discount!"

"Sure. It's confirmed. Pick you up at 6. Bring money! It might be expensive."

"Okay. See you later!"

Yes, Dave and Busters. It's a fun place to play, eat, get drunk, etc. Haha maybe I will be able to do that I do have a fake ID! I looked at the time and saw that it was 1:00 P.M. I was still dressed in my sleepwear. So I got off the bed and took a shower.

"Duncan?" My sister Jenna called.

"Hi." I said kind of angry she was disrupting my Xbox live Modern Warfare 3 game.

"Do you have any plans tonight? I do. It's because you've been staying home a lot."

"I'm going to Dave and Busters with Gwen and a couple more of my friends." I had called Gwen back and asked if I could invite this my friend Celia, Geoff, and Dj. They said they could make it.

"Oh well that's good to know. You know how I feel about Gwen though. Don't really like her."

"Yes I know. You never like any of my girlfriends!"

"That's because you just use them! But I liked Courtney."

"…So?"

"I'm just suggesting that maybe you should think twice about who you really want. You say Gwen is special but you said Courtney was special too…"

"Whatever."

Courtney P.O.V

I had came from Forever 21 in the mall and brought 3 cardigans, 3 pairs of shoes, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, and 2 pairs of fancy-but not to fancy clothing. All for $40! I guess they were having a good sale. Then I saw Gwen and Duncan coming out from Wendy's. I don't think they saw me, but I was going to get out of there as quickly as possible. There was no way I was going to sit and talk to them. I am just not up for that. So I jumped in my car and drove about 15 minutes to my house. I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:45. Brittney and Anna would be coming in 20 minutes.

Since I had already taken a shower, I scanned my shopping bag and my closet. We had agreed that we wouldn't dress too fancy, something like skinny jeans or something. I put on my blue skinny jeans with a dress shirt that was black/Blue and put on my flats that had a little bit of a heel on them. To add some class, I put a semi-fancy white button down jacket that went with my outfit. Then to finish it off I put on my black boots. (A/N: The outfit I was picturing looked okay so please forgive me if this outfit is bad I'm not the best in fashion) Then, I applied black eyeliner. I have never have worn that much make-up.

"Courtney! Your friends are here!" My mom shouted.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bag.

"Wait Courtney! Your father and I would like to present you with something!" Mom said.

Yay! Money! They gave me $100. I don't know why, they would never give me that much. Oh well. They had already paid for our reservations and stuff. We did get a discount however because it was Graduates Grader's Night (A/N: That probably does not exist at Dave and Busters. But let's pretend i2 does, okay:D). This was going to be a night where all the graduates of high school could come together and have some fun.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." I said, thankfully.

"Hi Courtney!" Brittney and Anna said from their brand new Honda.

Okay so here are the identities/cultures of my friends and I.

Me: Uptight, bossy, preppy smart one.

Anna: the laid back, easy-going, normal, (kind of) responsible one, and naive

Brittney: the loud, ghetto (well not ghetto, but she acts like it sometimes) smart, strong one

Scott: Your average guy, loves plaid shirts, is smart, red-headed, sweet, "ladies man"(he calls himself that), and weird in his own weird way

Dave: Sneaky, (not in a bad way) manipulative (but not in way that can hurt others) smart(we are all smart in some way) sexy(everyone thinks that) cool, laid back, video gamer, etc.

"We are going to have fun tonight!" I said

"Yes we are, girl! For once you're not sitting there thinking about school!" Brittney said while still driving.

"I still am kind of worried! What if I don't get into the best colleges in the USA?"

"But you did! You got accepted into a ton of schools including your top choice, Harvard!" Anna Said.

"Yeah, your right. We have got to make the most of this summer; some of us are going to different colleges in the US." I said.

"Yup! And tonight is the kick-off to our summer!" I said.

I was thinking good thoughts until I came across thinking of Duncan. I don't know why. Then I began to feel very sad. I guess Brittney and Anna noticed this.

"Girl, don't tell me you're thinking about the asshole again." Anna said.

"I don't even know why I'm still thinking about him its been almost 8 months!" I said.

"As I told you before, he doesn't deserve you. Your single and ready to mingle now. We are all single. Come on forget about him and enjoy this night!" Brittney said.

"You're right. On the count of 3 we all yell out SINGLE BABY out of the window." I said.

1…..2….3…..

"SINGLE BABY!" We yelled.

It was going to be a fun night. A fun night without the asshole was definitely going to be fun. A delinquent was not going to ruin this!

A/N: How did you like it? I think my stories are getting better. Little does Courtney know Duncan is going to be there! Even Duncan forgot Courtney was coming too! Review please! I am not sure how long this story is going to be!


	2. Why THIS?

Didn't Expect This!

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner I kind of got discouraged because no one reviews! But you have to make yourself popular on so I'll try to do that. Anyways on with the chapter! DXC!

Courtney P.O.V.

It felt good to yell that. I honestly do not know what I was thinking when I was thinking about him. He doesn't even deserve me! Speaking of that, Dave and Busters is right around the corner we are almost there!

"We are here at last!" Brittney said.

"Look what the wind washed in." I said

There was Scott and Dave in their "fancy outfits" as they liked to call it. They were right on the entrance of Dave and Busters. (Keep in mind it was a pair of nice skinny jeans and plaid shirts.) They were pretty cool guys at the most, when they were weren't being perverted. We then finally got to the entrance and parked and got out.

"Who's ready to par-tay tonight?" Dave asked.

We all said yes and then entered. There we saw a cashier desk and I told them of our reservations. The lady searched and found our name and gave us table and some game coins for the games that needed coins. She also gave us our power cards that my parents got in the package they brought for us. The lady also said first most of the seniors who came would be eating first and then playing the games. Or we could do vice versa.

"What would you guys like?" She asked.

"I would like a big buffalo chicken burger with fries, a sprite, and make the sprite large." Dave said.

I scanned the menu looking for what I should order and finally found some yummy Baked Chicken and Shrimp Alfredo. Yummy.

Pretty soon we all told the waiter our choices for food and she said she'd have our orders in 10-15 minutes.

"I heard they have music that people can dance along to. But know alcohol since most of us are underage. I am going to be doing that dougie! You know how we do!" Brittney Exclaimed

"Sike," Dave began. "I can do it way better than you! I'm going to kill that dougie!

"No I am."

"I am."

"No."

"Ugh just shut up already you too! Remember we are here to have fun, not argue." I said.

They both nodded and the 5 of us went into conversation on what music they might be playing. I really hope they play a lot of American music. Don't get me wrong, Canadian music is okay too. But America is where it's at. They've got all the hits, the stars. They've even got the ones that were born In Canada! How cool is that? The waiter came by with our beautifully prepared foods and I've got to say it smells AND looks good!

Duncan P.O.V

After Gwen and I came out of Wendy's, we were already dressed for the occasion and head out to Dave and Buster's where would meet Celia, Geoff and DJ. Gwen already knows Celia so hopefully she won't get jealous. I heard Dave and Busters was a really fun place. And maybe, just maybe, this could be one of the best nights I've ever had.

"I hope it isn't too much money even though my parents gave me $100. I still don't know why." Gwen said.

"I know right! My parents gave me $120! Its funny they trust a criminal with money…mwahaha" I laughed.

I love Gwen. With all my heart. Best girlfriend I've ever had.

_You keep lying to yourself dumbass._

_Who are you?_

_Your conscience. Who else?_

_Whatever_

_Courtney was the Best girlfriend we'd ever had. Even if she was bossy and uptight._

_We?_

_I'm you too dumbass._

_Right._

_See? You agreed with me._

_What? I didn't mean it like that!_

_Then what did you mean it like?_

_..._

_Exactly._

_Well she left me for a million bucks!_

_You cheated on her! I mean come on. She did get voted off unfairly. You know her pride gets the best of her. It probably wasn't right to do that but still. And you know she apologized SINCERELY for doing that when the cameras were off. On the other hand, you never apologized SINCERELY._

…_.._

_Point Proven._

_What-the-freaken-ever._

"Duncan," Gwen asked while I was driving snapping me out of my thoughts. "I've been trying to get your attention."

"Oh I'm sorry I was thinking about college." I lied.

"Okay." She said.

The rest of the car ride was kind of silent only because Gwen was sketching a drawing where she required absolute silence. She IS a really good drawer. Sometimes I wish I could be that good of a drawer. Or that good of a person. Pretty soon we were at Dave and Busters and there was DJ, Geoff, and Celia standing outside dressed pretty nice.

"What's up guys?" Gwen asked.

"Hey to you guys Dj and Geoff. Wassup Lil red?" I said. (A/N victorious! That's were I got it from. Again, I own NOTHING.) She does have red hair.

"Hi Duncan. I can see you still just love that nickname." She said while smiling and laughing.

We all headed inside and were able to get the food and play all night combo for a reduced price considering it was 12th graders night. This is going to be fun.

"I'll show you to your tables." The male cashier said.

Courtney P.O.V

My friends and I had all finished eating our delicious meals. Now we were going to play some games. We decided we would stay together and play the games and then go to the dance floor (A/N I really don't know if they have one at Dave and Busters but if they do bare with me!) when it was time to dance. First we were going to the skee ball game!

"Way to bring out the kid in all of us!" Dave said.

"Who wants to go first?" Scott asked.

"I do!" I said.

I rolled the ball into the 10 mark. I could've done better. As a result, I got 10 tickets. We decided that if one of us made 50 then we would give 5 tickets to them. I finally got the 50 and they all gave me some.

Then we just pretty much just kept on just throwing the ball in random places and going into where the balls were going in and putting them were we wanted to. We were really enjoying ourselves and laughing but then we went to another game. We agreed on the Shooting Hoops Game. We were all somewhat-good at shooting balls into hoops.

"We are going to go head-to-head-to-head! Who shall win?" I asked.

"We all know that's going to be Me." We all said in unison.

We choose the regular game play system and starting shooting. The first one I missed. But the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th I made. We did about 10 shots but dave was the winner.

"Pay up. I got the most!" He said.

"You know what? I'm about to just cheat!" I said.

I just climbed inside where the balls were and started shooting. It was pretty funny.

"Hey, Brittney, Anna, and I wanted to do some other games. Can we meet back in here 30 minutes?"

"Okay." Scott and Dave said.

"Where ya'll wanna go?" Brittney asked.

"Artic Thunder. It sounds fun." I said.

We all agreed. But I saw someone. I froze where I was walking.

"Court? You okay?" Anna asked

"Yeah, are you?" Brittney asked.

I simply just pointed to Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Dj, and some other red-haired girl. They are heading toward this direction.

"What kind of foolishness…?" Brittney nearly screamed.

"You know what lets just have fun and keep on going okay? There is no way he is going to ruin this night." I said.

Eventually we came toward them and had an awkward conversation.

"Hey, Mocha!" Geoff said.

"Uh… Hi Courtney." Duncan said.

"Hi Duncan! Who's your friend?" I said.

"Courtney, Celia, Celia Courtney."

I assumed he and Gwen were still going out and Celia was just a friend.

"Well this is Brittney and Anna, my best friends." I said. They then both exchanged "Hi's."

Duncan P.O.V.

Shit! I completely forgot Courtney was going to be here! Hmm here friends aren't half bad.

Dj, Geoff, Celia, and Gwen said they'd catch up with me later at the Hop shooting game leaving me with Princess.

" Hey Courtney, Brittney and I will be in the bathroom if you need us." Courtney's friends said with Brittney grabbing Anna's wrist.

"Your friend seems nice." Courtney said.

"Yeah she is." I said.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you please not create drama tonight? Please. Gwen and I really don't need that."

"You know what? I AM one to create drama you bastard!"

"Please Courtney. I thought you were done with this."

"I can't pretend like what we had never existed. But you know what, whatever. I guess that's how its going to be." She said and walked away into the bathroom.

I sure hope this night doesn't turn out bad..

A:N: DXC will get together soon! They wil! Keep on reading!


	3. A Continuing Trouble

**Chapter Three: A Continuing Trouble**

**A/N: Omg so I know I haven't updated in like a year and a half. Miss Me? I have been busy and I haven't felt like updating! But now I have some spare time! Enjoy this chapter!**

Courtney's P.O.V.

"I can't pretend like what we had never existed. But you know what, whatever. I guess that's how it's going to be." I said and walked away into the bathroom. I think I was on the verge of tears after I said that. I thought I was over him but seeing him and how happy he seemed with Gwen made me feel… like…well… like crap. I'm just going to try to enjoy this night with my best friends. I can't let him make me feel like crap _again. _Nope.

"Hey girl…you alright?" Brittney asked.

"I'm fine, Brittney don't worry okay?" I said, reassuring her. I really was fine. Really. Or at least I thought I was.

"Come on girl, I know you're not fine," Brittney started. "I can see the tears in your eyes."

Brittney embraced me in a tight hug with Anna. I'm glad I had my friends to comfort me and bring me up when I was down. Without them, I don't know what I would do!

"Oh don't worry; _he's _NOT going to ruin our night Courtney!" Anna said. "And if I and Brittney see that he's bringing you down we've got some plans for him."

"Oh please girl," Brittney started prideful. "You wouldn't hurt a fly. It's more like I'VE got plans for him." She finished, with a devious smirk.

"Okay whatever you have planned…. I don't want to know." I said, laughing.

"Besides girl," Brittney said. "You are so much prettier than that death-looking Goth girl that he's going with. She look like the living dead!" She exclaimed and we all cracked up.

"Oh and don't even get me STARTED on that red-haired girl!" Anna said and we laughed even harder, walking out of the bathroom.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Ugh, great I forgot Courtney was going to be here tonight at Dave and Busters. Ugh I really don't need that uptight _Princess _ruining my night with Gwen. Okay, I have a solution. I'll avoid Courtney all night. I won't sneak glances at her or anything. I'll have fun tonight with my friends and she can have fun with her friends. Speaking of friends, who were those two girls? One looked like the ghetto, loud type and the other looked she was in her own naïve world. Oh, what the hell, it doesn't matter.

After my little encounter with Courtney, I went back to my table with Gwen, Geoff, Dj, and Celia. We ordered pepperoni pizza which tasted _delicious. _After we had finished eating our delicious food, I went with Gwen to play some games. The first game we played was Pac-Man _Battle Royale, _the first four player competitive Pac-Man arcade game. The objective of the game was to eliminate your opponents by eating them. The final two were Gwen and I with her winning in the end, much to my dismay. Gwen and I moved on to play _Skeeball _where we won 100 tickets. We almost always hit the 50 ticket mark. After we played Skeeball, Gwen and I went to into the photo booth and took some pictures.

One picture was us kissing (**A/N: Blehhh, but it's essential to the plot of the story**) and another was of me kissing Gwen's cheek. We took two silly pictures, both with silly expressions on our face. The pictures came out nicer than I expected. I gave Gwen the picture of us kissing and one silly picture. I took the remaining and put them in my wallet which were the other silly picture and me and Gwen kissing (**A/N: Blehhh**!). The night was going pretty well. I hadn't seen princ- I mean Courtney, since our first encounter and I intended to keep that way. After we finished taking our photos Gwen and I engaged in a make-out session, much to the dismay of the people waiting outside to take pictures. Finally we snapped out of our daze and moved on to our next game of the night, HoopBuster. As we went over to the game station, I noticed Courtney with… a guy? Who the fuck is that? It looked like the guy was _flirting with her._

_Flirting? _Who is this dude? Why didn't Courtney introduce me to him earlier during our encounter? Why does she look like she's having fun? Courtney has guy friends? What kind of foolishness?

_Ooo… Somebody's jealous._

_Who's jealous? Not me!_

_Denial ain't just a river in Syria…_

_It's Egypt! And I'm not in denial! _

_So why are you asking yourself these ridiculous questions about Courtney?_

_It's nothing. I'm just curious._

_Yeah, sure, butthole. When you admit that you still like Princess, come and talk to me._

_Stupid inner voice._

"Duncan?" Gwen asked. "Duncan?" She asked again. "Duncan?" She asked, finally breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry pasty, I guess I dozed out for a little bit." I said.

"Oh ok," She said, with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Well, it's our turn to play, okay?"

Courtney noticed me and Gwen. Her face turned from a big happy smile into a gloomy, frown. Did I really upset her that much? We were playing against Courtney and her little "friend." This was going to be an interesting game.

Courtney's P.O.V

After Brittney, Anna, and I came out of the bathroom we had gone into the photo booth to take pictures. The wait was so long but normally the wait is shorter. I wonder what was holding the booth up. Then we went on to win some tickets! We played the _Wheel of Fortune. _There we got 120 tickets because I stopped the light at "The Spin Zone" which helped us get some major tickets! We then went to Raptor Capture, which tested our ability to aim catapults at a target. Anna, with her lousy throwing earned us 5 tickets by hitting the catapults at the 5 mark. I earned us 20 tickets and Brittney earned us the most, 120 tickets! She's a good thrower. For fun, we all played _Fast and the Furious, an arcade game. _We really didn't know what we were doing but it was fun, nonetheless.

Brittney, Anna and I went back to our table where we saw Dave and Scott.

"How many tickets did you guys earn?" Brittney said, smirking.

"Hmm…" Dave said. "Only, 180!" Dave said, boasting. "What about you guys?"

"165." I said, slightly annoyed by the fact that Dave and Scott had earned more than us. After all, I was very competitive.

"I bet the girls will win more tickets than the boys tonight!" Brittney said.

"Oh you're on, sister!" Scott exclaimed.

"Okay then," Dave started to compromise. "We'll have a series of competitions. First team to get to 500 tickets wins, okay."

Everyone said they agreed.

"First competition: Courtney and I! Hoops game!" He said.

"Oh you're on, Dave!" I said, my competitiveness starting to come out. Dave and I walked over to the Hoops game and started our competition, inserting two coins each. I was good at shooting hoops. We began to shoot hoops. I shot my first one, and made a point. Much to my dismay, Dave made a point also. We kept on shooting and shooting. I missed about 3 but the rest I made into the target. Dave seemed to be having a bit of bad luck. The game was over and I had won 90 tickets and Dave had one 60.

"Who's got game now?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh please," He started. "You simply just got lucky. I didn't have my head in the game."

"_Sure," _said smiling. "Well, you just got unlucky."

"I don't believe in unluckiness!" He said.

"Oh but you believe in luckiness?" I said, amused.

We were laughing when I heard two familiar voices behind me. Oh no, is that….

Duncan and Gwen! Shit! I was having such a good night too! And here they come along to ruin it! Dave saw the somewhat angry expression and looked behind us. He knew what happened between Duncan and I. He really didn't liked Duncan and thought he was a jerk. Of course

"What are _they _doing here?!" Dave exclaimed, whispering.

"Oh I forgot to tell you and Scott, but Anna, Brittney, and I ran into them earlier." I whispered back.

"I'm going to pound the living shit out of that guy…" Dave whispered.

"Dave! Don't! Just act cool until he says something that'll really tick you off." I said.

"Alright, Alright, Courtney. Whatever you say." Dave said.

Duncan and Gwen noticed us. Duncan's expression was somewhere between confused and… jealous? I couldn't tell.

"Um, Hi Duncan." I said, feeling awkward.

"Hi Courtney," He started, not even looking at me but at Dave. "Who's your friend?" He asked eyeing Dave up and down. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he was jealous.

"Um this is Dave," I said. "He's a good _friend _of mine. Dave, Gwen and Duncan. Duncan and Gwen, Dave." I said feeling more awkward.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dave said with a hint of sarcasm in voice to Gwen and Duncan. He shook both of their hands.

"Why don't we have a team contest?" Dave Asked. "Duncan and Gwen versus Courtney and me?"

"Sounds like a game, bro." Duncan said, still looking curiously at Dave.

I know I'm going to beat Gwen at this game. She doesn't look like much of a thrower. The game started and I was getting all my shots into the basket. Gwen was barely getting any and Duncan was getting a lot. So far I had earned 60 tickets and Dave and I were winning. Gwen looked like she was having a difficult time and Duncan just looked like he was trying really hard. At the end, Dave and I won. We high-fived each other.

"This game is cheat," Duncan said. "I made like 7 baskets and it didn't even say anything."

"Or maybe you just aren't as good as you think you are bro." Dave muttered. I laughed.

"What was that?" Duncan asked. I'm not as good as I think I am?

"Maybe so, heart-breaker." Dave said, sing-songy.

"Okay, you know what bro!" Duncan started to push the overly calm Dave until I came in between the middle of them.

"Whoa guys let's just calm down alright." I said.

"Well, tell your little friend to stop being so cocky!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Duncan, babe, calm down. Let's find another game." Gwen said leading her and Duncan somewhere else. She gave me a scowl.

_**This bitch.**_

**A/N: Did you like the chapter? I finally updated! Yay! I have some really good ideas for DXC stories. I have an idea of writing one during the Civil Rights Movement, where Duncan and Courtney fall in love but it is hard for them to see each other, because of the segregated south. Stay tuned! **


	4. Jealousy, Love and Dancing

Courtney .

That, Gwen, giving me a look before her and Duncan went to find another game. It's not my fault her boyfriend sucks at basketball. Speaking of Duncan, he looked almost _jealous_when he saw me with Dave. If he thinks Dave and I are boyfriend and girlfriend then he is sadly mistaken. Was he jealous? After all, after our encounter at the Hoops game, he was eyeing Dave down like a hawk. Could Duncan want me back? I would never take that rascal back.

Duncan's P.O.V.

That game was a total cheat! I made like five points and the machine didn't even say I did! And that guy Courtney was hanging out with! What a wuss! Courtney's too good for him. He called me a _heart-breaker_. Pssh. Like he hasn't broken any hearts. Why was Courtney hanging with him anyways? What was his name again? Dave? That cocky bastard. Wait, why am I so mad about this situation? Dave didn't really do anything. Was I more mad at Dave or more mad at Courtney? Could I be…?

_Jealous?_

_Ugh, stupid inner voice again._

_Dude, you're__jealous.__You were so pissed at the thought of Courtney with another guy. That's why he irked you so much._

_No, that's not why. It's because he was such a cocky bastard, I am way better at basketball then he is!_

_This has nothing to do with basketball Duncan, this is about__Courtney._

_But I love Gwen!_

_You like Gwen as a friend but when you're with Gwen you're thinking about__Courtney.____Admit it!_

_Never!_

_Denial's not just a river in Egypt…._

"Duncan?" Gwen asked, snapping me out of my trance. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"You seem to be off in your own little world. How about we go to another game?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, sure babe." I said, coolly.

We went to the Big_One Crane_where you drop a huge claw into the machine to win various prizes. Gwen put a token in there and tried to win a prize. I looked around to find Courtney with _Dave_ and some of her other friends going to play Super Trivia.

"Look Duncan, I won an IPod!" Gwen said.

"That's real cute, pasty." I said, barely paying attention to her. I was more interested in Courtney and her friend's super trivia game. Courtney looked like she was getting a lot of points. She was always competitive and the tickets were piling up close to her screen. Of course, Courtney is a total smarty-pants. Why I was looking at their trivia game is beyond me.

"Duncan?" Gwen asked, annoyed.

"Oh yeah Babe?" I asked, still looking in Courtney's direction?

"What's going on with you tonight? You've been going into these trances." She said, following my gaze.

"Are you looking at Courtney and her friends?" She fumed.

"What? No, of course not babe." I said, focusing back in on her.

"Oh really? I just followed your gaze over there!"

"Babe, chillax, I was just thinking about something okay?" I said, reassuring her.

"Okay Duncan." She said.

We went to our next game, Gone Fishing which is kind of like fishing. You drop the hook into a glass sort of thing and use the pole to propel the fish as far as you can when it jumps from the fishing hole. Gwen gave it a try. Again, I gazed over to Courtney who was now walking to her friends to Dance Dance Revolution. She was going against this red-haired boy. They were dancing along to the song "Tick Tock" by Ke$ha. She seemed to be earning more points than he was. She was hitting all the moves at the right time and boy, did Courtney look hot while she was dancing! People started gathering around their competition, amazed with Courtney's dance moves. I didn't know she could dance like that! But boy, she looked _gorgeous._Wait. Did I really just think that Courtney was gorgeous and hot? Shouldn't I be saying that stuff about my own girlfriend, Gwen? What is wrong with me?

"Duncan, are you gazing off again?"Gwen sighed.

"Sorry babe, did you win a prize or something?" I said, still looking at Courtney dancing.

"No, But I won some tickets." Gwen said, following my gaze.

"Are you looking at Courtney?" Gwen asked, rather curious.

"No, No, I wasn't! I was thinking about something." I lied.

"Oh yeah Duncan? What?" She asked, curious.

"I was thinking about how different my life is going to be now that I'm done with high school!" I lied again. I was always a good liar.

"Oh it's okay, Babe." She said reassuring. "You'll always have me." She smiled. Strangely, I pictured Courtney saying that. I don't know what it is that is wrong with me! I love Gwen! Not Princess! Did I really just call Courtney "Princess"?

Soon the DJ came on.

"Alright everybody the dance floor is open!" He announced. He started playing a slow song titled "Pearl Jam- Last kiss".

"Come on babe, let's dance." Gwen said, excited.

She dragged me to the dance floor. I put my hands around her waist and we began to move to the music (A/N: Blehhhhhhhh.). She buried her head into my chest. We were moving along to the music and I saw Courtney dancing with _Dave._They weren't close like Gwen and I but they were slowly grooving to the music. Ugh, why is she dancing with him? I made an annoyed expression. Am I…?

_Jealous?_

_Ugh, the inner voice._

_Dude, you're__jealous._

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

_Am not!_

_Stop denying!_

I snapped out of my thoughts when the music suddenly got more upbeat. The DJ started playing "Wobble Baby" by VIC. Gwen came out of my grasp to go to the bathroom. Lots of people started going doing the wobble but my eyes shifted to Courtney. Wow, she was killing it! She was doing the moves just like I had seen them. She looked like she was having fun. She was dancing along with those two other girls I had ran into earlier. And boy, did she look _hot!_Did I say she was hot yet again?

Courtney's P.O.V.

My friends and I had gone to play Super Trivia where Anna and I won 60 tickets for the girls' side. The girls now had 375 tickets and the boys had 340 tickets. We then played Dance Dance Revolution. I went against Scott, who was a very good dancer. We choose to dance along to Tick Tock, by Kesha. It was a very stiff competition but I killed the moves, nonetheless. I was hitting the moves at the right time to the beat and Scott looked like he was struggling to keep up with me. Pretty soon, I knocked Scott off the platform and it was all me. A crowd gathered around me, surprised at me ability to hit the moves so smoothly.

Ha! Beat that Scott! The girls won this challenge also. This game was just for fun and we had all had fun!

Now, my favorite part of the night! The Dances! The DJ came on and played a slow song called Last kiss. Dave and I grooved along to the music slowly. Duncan looked our way with an angry expression on his face. Was he jealous? Did he actually think Dave and I were together? Then the DJ started to play "Wobble Baby" by VIC. Brittney started dancing along to this song, doing the "wobble." We lead everyone else who was dancing along to the song. I was really into this song. After that song was over, the DJ played another major dance song, the Dougie. I immediately got into this moving along to the beat. Pretty soon, I was killing the Dougie and a crowd was forming around me.

"Go Courtney, Go Courtney!" A couple of people shouted. I must've been really killing it!

Duncan's P.O.V

Gwen had come back from the bathroom while the Dougie was on. I think a crowd was around Courtney. I didn't know Courtney danced like that. She had some moves! Gwen wanted to dance again and so we did. We were moving to the music but my thoughts reverted to Courtney. She was having such a fun time tonight. I was too busy thinking about her to have any fun with Gwen. I was with Gwen, but thinking about Courtney. I guess seeing her just made think about her and my relationship with Gwen. Could I…

_Still like Courtney?_

_It's my inner voice again, ugh._

_Dude, you still like her!_

_Do not!_

_Yes, dude, you do. You're with Gwen, thinking about her. All of tonight you and Gwen have been playing games and your eyes zoomed to Courtney. You got jealous when you saw her with Dave. Hell, you even called her__hot and gorgeous!__Come on bro, just admit it, you still like her!_

_And what if I do?_

_You just have to admit it._

_I don't like her! Okay I still do._

_Yes, you so do bro. Go get her._

I told Gwen I had to go to the bathroom (I lied). A slow came on and Courtney and her friends left the dance floor. Courtney sat at a table, drinking some lemonade probably tired from all that dancing she was doing. I walked over to Courtney's table.

"Hey Courtney." I said.

"What are _you_doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say," I started. "That I'm sorry for EVERYTHING. I'm sorry for everything that happened on Total Drama World Tour. I'm truly sorry for cheating on you with Gwen behind your back and treating you like shit. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking doing all that stupid shit. I'm so sorry for telling you to stay away from me and Gwen." I said. Courtney looked surprised at my apology.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Duncan." She said. "I just don't know how I can forgive you Duncan. I don't know if I ever can."

"Courtney?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm still in love with you. It took me 4 months to realize it but I still am." I said, truthfully.

"Prove it to me Duncan. Prove to me that you still care about me and that you won't cheat on me ever again if we somehow end up together." Courtney said.

"Okay."


	5. Breakups and Proving his Love

**A/N: Heller Guys :D You guys should vote on the poll on my page! Good news! I've gotten 18 reviews for this story! Total Drama Avatar got 24 reviews and I'm hoping to get more than that! Please help me get to my goal! Well here's the 5****th**** chapter! Read and review! Pretty please **

Duncan P.O.V.

"Okay." I said after Courtney said I should prove that I still love her.

How in the world is that possible? I already _apologized _and delinquents like me never apologize for breaking a girl's heart. That should be enough for the girl! Well, Courtney's not like any other girl. She's… different. Which is why I'm going to do even more to prove that I still love her. The first step: 1. I have to somehow break up with Gwen. How do I do that without making her go crazy? I'll figure it out.

Courtney P.O.V.

So Duncan just said that he was still in love with me! As if! How could I believe him after everything he's done? How does he expect me to just somehow forgive him? What, did he get bored with Gwen or something? Doesn't he realize that girls aren't toys and he can't just drop them when he gets bored? He's such a jerk!

_But you love him nonetheless._

_What? I don't love him! He's a jerk!_

_Yeah but he's your jerk… and besides everyone deserves a second chance. He did give you a second chance._

_What did I do?_

_Left him for a million dollars_

_I was going to win it for us._

_Yeah sure whatever. 2. Tried to change him._

_I was only doing that so maybe Gwen wouldn't be all over him_

_Hmm… Good point… But that wasn't what Duncan was thinking. He was probably thinking that it was wrong of you to try and do that. But he got back together with you anyways. He gave you a second chance._

_Hmm… Ugh, stupid inner voice._

_Haha but you love me :D _

"Hey Court." Brittney and Anna said in Unison.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Girl I am tired of dancing so hard!" Brittney said.

"Well I probably didn't dance as much as you two did," Anna said. "But I did meet this like, totally hot guy when I went to get some snacks." Anna said dreamily.

"What's his name?" Brittney and I squealed.

"His name was Harold." She said. "He had red hair and glasses. He said he was on some show called Total Drama Island or something."

"Anna…" I started. "I was on Total Drama, remember?!" I said.

"Girl, you mean to tell me," Brittney started. "That you think that nerdy and nasty guy on Total Drama is cute?" She exclaimed. "Not to mention he got Courtney booted off unfairly!"

"Well he was kind of cute to me," Anna said dreamily. "He said he liked my boobies." Anna said laughing. Brittney and I shared looks that said "What the hell?"

"Okay..." Brittney said awkwardly.

"Well speaking of guys," I said, trying to change the subject. "Guess who told that he still 'loved me'".

"Oh you don't mean…" Anna said.

"Girl, what is Duncan trying to do? Do you actually believe that that playa still is in love with you? He probably just got bored with Gwen or something. What did he say?" Brittney asked.

"So he basically said that he was sorry for everything he did and that he didn't know what he was doing. And then he said that he loved me." I said.

"Courtney," Anna started. "Don't mind Brittney. She's been single for some time now. He probably didn't only just get bored with Gwen. He probably realized that Gwen is nothing like you and that he misses you. Courtney, he probably does still love you. I don't think he's lying."

"Well I think he's lying," Brittney fumed. "I think he's just playing you again. But you know, Courtney. You can do whatever you feel is right in your heart. Damn, that was corny." Brittney laughed.

"Just do whatever you think is right okay Courtney. We'll support you no matter what!" Anna said.

"Thanks guys." I said, thankful.

And what in the world was Anna doing with _Harold?_

Duncan's P.O.V.

Okay. I'm going to do it. I'm going to break up with Gwen. This is the end of me and her. Hopefully, I'll never go out with someone who is exactly like me. I miss me and Courtney's stupid little squabbles, our passion/lust filled kisses, and the surprises that were in our relationship. With me and Gwen it's gotten really boring. At first it was nice. No fights, just kissing. But then it got boring really fast since she was nearly exactly like me. We didn't have many fights (which frustrated me) or lust-filled kisses. Okay, here we go. I saw Gwen sitting down on the table.

"Hey Duncan. Where have you been?" Gwen smiled.

"I just went to talk to someone." I started. "Listen we need to talk." I said seriously.

"Talk about what, Duncan?" She asked, suddenly serious.

"We need to talk about _us. _Our relationship." I said.

"Lead the way." She said.

"I'm not sure if I can do this anymore," I started. "I mean, you and me Gwen… we're too alike. Don't get me wrong. You are a really cool, sweet, nice person and fun girl to be with. And one day, a guy will realize that about you and make you happy. But I don't think I am that guy. But our relationship- it feels like it's missing something. Like a spark. There is no spark and there never was. I don't think I was ever actually in love with you, Gwen. I just dated you to take the easy way out. I didn't want to deal with the _real _problems of a relationship. So I thought that by dating someone like me, it would be easy. I thought that I wouldn't have any problems. But actually, it's frustrating. " I said.

"So you're breaking up with me." Gwen said sadly.

"I guess I am. I'm sorry Gwen. We're just too alike to have a healthy relationship." I sighed.

"This is about Courtney, isn't it?" Gwen sighed.

"Ugh, I never said that." I said, even though this really is about with Courtney.

"No, but I hear it just the same." She fumed. "If you still like Courtney then just say it. Don't come up with all this 'we're too alike to have a healthy relationship' bullshit."

"Okay whatever Gwen," I said. "Take it as you want to. But I think we're done."

"We can still be friends?" Gwen asked, walking away.

"Sure!" I shouted after. I'm glad I broke up with her. Now, I can focus on one and one thing only: Courtney.

_That went well. _

Courtney P.O.V.

"Woahhhhh…" I started. "I didn't tell anyone to break up with anyone. I'm just as surprised as you guys are." Courtney said, seeing Gwen and Duncan break up.

She walked away. Did Duncan really just break up with Gwen? Because of me? He must really be trying to prove that he loves me. I mean if he didn't love me, would he break up with Gwen? Or did he just get bored with her and drop her like a toy? Maybe he does still love me… I did say to prove his love. And now, he's doing it.

Does Duncan really still _love me_?

"Woah did you see that Courtney?" Brittney asked. "Duncan totally broke up with Gwen. Do you think he did it for you?" Brittney asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"He _totally_ did it for you," Anna said. "Come on Courtney, open your eyes. Duncan still loves you!"

"Now if you excuse me," Anna said. "I'm going to go flirt with Harold." She proudly walked away.

_He does too!_

_No he does not!_

_Yes he does!_

_No he does not!_

_Yes he does!_

_Ugh, Inner voice!_

Again, what in the world is Anna doing with Harold? Wow, she'll like _any _boy. Speaking of boy, Duncan was approaching my table. He looked too determined. Was he really in all honesty trying to get me back?

"Hey Princess." Duncan said.

"Don't call me that," I said. "Remember we're not _together anymore? _So, I see that you've broken up with Gwen."

"I did it for you." Duncan said.

"I'm still not convinced Duncan."

"Courtney, I want _you. _What more can I do?"

"I don't know Duncan. Just figure it out. Because I'm still not convinced.

"Alright then." Duncan said.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to sing a song for her, dedicated to her. I haven't sung in a while but it's the thought that counts. If that doesn't work, I'm going to keep on trying. I'm not going to take the easy way out. No, not this time. I'm going to get my Princess back.

**A/N: Now that's a really determined Duncan. Anna and Harold? 3 I hoped you liked this chapter! I had fun writing Duncan and Gwen's breakup ^_^. So you guys should vote on the poll on my page. As soon as I finish this story, I'll get started on that Civil Rights story. It's kind of hard to focus on two stories at a time. Until next time, Read and Review! I'm trying to get more than 24 reviews! **

**Review please! **

**~MeAndYouForeverBaby**


	6. Karaoke and Sincerity

A/N: Heller Guys! I'm working on a new story. This story should be ending soon. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY song lyrics mentioned in this chapter or Total Drama Island. I own nothing!

"Hey cutie." Anna flirted to Harold at the snack bar.

"Hey girl," Harold flirted back. "You want me to impress you with my totally awesome Karate skills?" He asked, trying to be confident for Anna. He was doing fake-me out Karate moves. Anna saw this and laughed because she was happy that a guy was trying so hard to impress her.

"Aww, that's cute Harold," Anna beamed. "Doing fake-me-out Karate moves just to impress me."

"Well, _gosh," _Harold said, with emphasis on gosh. "Those moves were like, totally real. You know, I was a black belt you know!"

"Sure Harold." Anna laughed, much to Harold's dismay. But she could see the slightest smile on his face.

"Want to dance?" Harold asked.

"Sure!" Anna exclaimed, with that laugh of hers.

At least _some _people were actually enjoying Senior's Night.

* * *

><p>Courtney couldn't help but wonder what Duncan was going to do to prove his so-called "love" to her. Did Duncan actually believe that she would take him back with open arms? After he had played her, humiliated her, cheated on her with her friend and all on <strong><em>International Television? <em>**But she also couldn't help but wonder if Duncan was actually being… sincere. Did he actually break up with Gwen because he was still in love with her? Should she believe him? Or not? And speaking of that, why did Gwen assume that **_she _**had something to do with their breakup? She would never be involved in Duncan and Gwen's foolish relationship nonsense.

"Hey Courtney!" A familiar voice shouted towards Courtney. She looked up and saw none other than Bridgette.

Bridgette and Courtney were friends but Courtney didn't consider them to be especially close. Sure, she and Bridgette were during the 1st season of Total Drama Island but they soon fell off. Bridgette got more and more into Geoff and she just didn't seem to have an interest in Courtney anymore. Of course, they still talked from time to time.

"Oh hi Bridgette." Courtney greeted.

"So are you enjoying Senior's Night?" Bridgette enthused.

"Ehh," Courtney started. "It's alright, I suppose. So how have things been?"

"I'm trying to become a professional surfer." Bridgette pressed.

"Oh that's cool! So what are you doing to prepare?"

"I'm taking private lessons and I'm also competing at the Province Level!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"That's great, Bridge!" Courtney said, truly happy for Bridgette.

"So…" Bridgette started, changing the subject. "Geoff tells me that Duncan is really trying to win you back."

"Not hard enough, if you ask me." Courtney scoffed.

"Court, just consider it, okay? I can tell that Duncan is really being sincere this time. He's learned his lesson."

"Alright, Bridge," Courtney sighed. "I'll **_consider _**it." Courtney reassured.

"Oh and Geoff also tells me that Duncan has been totally checking you out for a good majority of the night." She said and left to the snack bar.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad I called Bridge to come," Geoff said, looking at Bridgette at the snack bar. "Because listening to you talk about Courtney really gets boring. Not to mention, Dj left to take care of his mom."<p>

"Look who's talking," Duncan scoffed. "You talk about Bridgette all the time. Bridgette this, Bridgette that."

"Yeah whatever, bro." Geoff shrugged.

"What's a corny love song that chicks love to hear?" Duncan pondered out loud.

"Duncan, bro," Geoff advised. "You might want to think this one through. If you really want to win Courtney back, you should sing something that really connects to your troubles and something that's from your heart. You can't just pick any song."

"Dude, as gay as that sounds," Duncan chuckled, to Geoff's dismay. "You're completely right. Looks like Bridgette has been rubbing off on you, Bro!" Duncan chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Duncan." Geoff sighed.

_ What can I sing to her? _Duncan pondered. He thought of some songs. _You Belong With Me_he thought. No that's a girl singing to a boy. _Making Love? _ No, that was far too sexual. She'd find him even more vulgar if he were to sing something like that. Duncan banged his head on the table, in frustration. This was going to be harder than he thought. So, he took out his IPod and began to scroll down his list of songs. Rock and metal songs mostly occupied his IPod. Whatever song he sang, it had to be something mentioning his mistakes and how he was sorry. Something that wasn't completely girly like _You Belong with Me_. Then, he came across an unfamiliar song entitled "Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo. He put in his earphones and clicked play.

Wha- wha- what did she say  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, Jason Derulo  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is

_[Verse 1]_  
>I was so wrong for so long<br>Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
>Girl, I was caught up in her lust<br>When I don't really want no one else  
>So, no I know I should of treated you better<br>But me and you were meant to last forever

_[Hook:]_  
>So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)<br>To really be your man  
>Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>So tell me girl<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
>Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say<p>

_[Verse 2]_  
>How, could I live with myself<br>Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
>And ooh, when I do with one chance<br>I just gotta let you know  
>I know what I did wasn't clever<br>But me and you we're meant to be together

_[Hook]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3]_  
>Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)<br>I don't want you to leave me  
>Though you caught me cheatin'<br>Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
>I really need you in my life<br>Cuz things ain't right, girl  
>Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)<br>I don't want you to leave me  
>Though you caught me cheatin'<br>Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
>I really need you in my life<br>Cuz things ain't right

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
>I just didn't know what to do<br>But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
>I'll do anything for you<br>So baby watcha say!

_[Chorus]_

[Chorus]

The song completely described him and Courtney's situation. He had cheated, Courtney found out, and he was sorry. The song was very familiar and yes, he would sing this song.

"Hey Geoff! I found the song!" Duncan said only to be disgusted by Geoff and Bridgette in a full-fledged make out session. Those two **_really needed a room._**

* * *

><p><em> I knew it! <em>Courtney thought. She could feel the eyes of someone staring at her when she was dancing and playing games with her friends! Duncan was so checking her out! Well obviously, he isn't over her. He probably _was _telling the truth when he said he wanted her back.

"Hey Courtney," Anna came over to Courtney's table giggling with… Harold? What kind of foolishness?

"Harold and I have taken a liking to each other." Anna giggled, hugging Harold.

What in the world? Anna can be attracted to the most peculiar of boys. This was a strange, but interesting quality that Anna had.

"You and Harold…?" Courtney said, incredulous. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact. Anna and Harold happily wondered away. _Whatever,_ she thought. She would deal with Harold and Anna later. She had more important things to ponder about.

"It's Karaoke time!" The DJ announced, turning down the current song. Who will be our first volunteer?

A blond teenage girl volunteered and she sang **_Baby _**by Justin Bieber. Duncan and Geoff covered their ears not because the girl was a bad singer. But because the sound of Justin Bieber's songs to them were horrifying, annoying, and appalling. It made them want to jump out of the window even if it wasn't Justin Bieber himself singing.

"Dude, this song is Gay." Duncan complained, covering his ears even more.

The next volunteer was another teenage girl who sang Halo by Beyoncé. Duncan never hated this song. But the girl sang it poorly, barely hitting the right notes. Duncan and Geoff couldn't help but cover their ears. She received a scattered applause.

"Alright man, get Celia so she can help me practice this song." Duncan ordered and Geoff did. Celia was a talented singer but she didn't bother to sing in public. She'd be perfect for rehearsing the song with Duncan.

Geoff went to retrieve Celia who was flirting with a red-haired boy at the snack bar. Geoff politely excused himself and pulled Celia away.

"This is important. Duncan's trying to sing a song to Courtney and he needs your help." Geoff pressed.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Okay Duncan, let's hear it." She said, back at their table. Duncan sang the lyrics. Duncan wasn't a bad singer but he wasn't a professional either.

"It sounds good, Duncan. Just stop being timid. Sing your heart out and the singing will become much easier, alright?" She advised.

"Thanks, Celia."

"Let's go over verse 3," She advised. "You have to have those high notes down."

* * *

><p>Karaoke was one of Courtney's most favorite things in the world to Courtney. She could sing, which she loved.<p>

"You should go girl. You're a great singer, court." Brittney said.

"Nahh…" Courtney trailed off.

"Come on. Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" Brittney chanted with Dave and Scott soon chanting with her.

"Alright, Alright I'll do it already."

"And we have Courtney from Eastern Ontario High!" The DJ announced. Courtney told the Dj to find the**_Impossible_**by Shontelle soundtrack. He found it and Courtney began to sing.

I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did<p>

And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless, I forgot  
>I did<p>

And now when all is done  
>There is nothing to say<br>You have gone and so effortlessly  
>You have won<br>You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<p>

Courtney felt every word of the song and she sang her heart out. The song described her. Her parents had always told her to take caution when it comes to love. And, she thought she took caution enough. But Duncan was strong. She thought she had made the right choice.

Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<p>

Falling out of love is hard  
>Falling for betrayal is worse<br>Broken trust and broken hearts  
>I know, I know<p>

Thinking all you need is there  
>Building faith on love and words<br>Empty promises will wear  
>I know, I know<p>

And now when all is gone  
>There is nothing to say<br>And if you're done with embarrassing me  
>On your own you can go ahead tell them<p>

Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<p>

Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible!<br>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

She hoped that Duncan wouldn't cheat her. She thought it was impossible. She thought he was in love with her, even if they did fight a lot. He broke her heart and he embarrassed her.

I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did<p>

Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<p>

Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<p>

I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did...<p>

Courtney was currently singing Impossible by Shontelle. People in the audience were moving along to the song, feeling it. Even people doing games stopped to hear her singing. Duncan had heard this song. Courtney was a truly talented and an amazing singer. And Duncan knew, that she was singing to Duncan. Duncan knew that this was truly how she felt and Duncan understood why. He did embarrass her and break her heart. After Courtney finished performing, the crowd went wild and started chanting "Courtney, Courtney!" They begged her to do another song.

"Come on Courtney, the crowd would love to hear you do another song." The DJ enthused.

"Alright, since you guys love me so much," Courtney enthused. "I will!"

Courtney started singing Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye. Celia volunteered to sing Kimbra's part.

_[Gotye:]_  
>Now and then I think of when we were together<br>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
>Told myself that you were right for me<br>But felt so lonely in your company  
>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember<p>

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

_[Kimbra:]_  
>Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over<br>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
>But I don't wanna live that way<br>Reading into every word you say  
>You said that you could let it go<br>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

_[Gotye:]_  
>But you didn't have to cut me off<br>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
>No you didn't have to stoop so low<br>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_[x2]_  
>Somebody<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<br>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
>(That I used to know)<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<p>

"Alright bro," Geoff started. "It's almost your turn. You ready?"

"Yup."

"Let's give it up for Celia and Courtney! Next up we have Duncan!" The Dj announced.

"This song goes out to someone special." Duncan said, staring at Courtney who was now in the audience.

Wha- wha- what did she say  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, Jason Derulo  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is

_[Verse 1]_  
>I was so wrong for so long<br>Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
>Girl, I was caught up in her lust<br>When I don't really want no one else  
>So, no I know I should of treated you better<br>But me and you were meant to last forever  
>Duncan was wrong for cheating on Courtney. He doesn't want anyone else. Courtney is his Princess.<br>_[Hook:]_  
>So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)<br>To really be your man  
>Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>So tell me girl<br>He wants her to give him another chance. He'll do anything for her.  
><em>[Chorus:]<em>  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)  
>Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say<p>

_[Verse 2]_  
>How, could I live with myself<br>Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
>And ooh, when I do with one chance<br>I just gotta let you know  
>I know what I did wasn't clever<br>But me and you we're meant to be together  
>He knows what he did was incredibly stupid. But he and Courtney weren't meant to break up.<br>_[Hook]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3]_  
>Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)<br>I don't want you to leave me  
>Though you caught me cheatin'<br>Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
>I really need you in my life<br>Cuz things ain't right, girl  
>Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)<br>I don't want you to leave me  
>Though you caught me cheatin'<br>Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
>I really need you in my life<br>Cuz things ain't right  
>He caught her cheating. But he wanted her. He <em>needs her <em>in his life_. _He really does. He's sorry.  
>Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>So baby watcha say!<p>

Courtney P.O.V.

I think… Duncan is totally being sincere. I can see that he truly means every word he is saying. He really feels sorry. He really does want me back. He's not lying. No, not this time. I know. Does this mean... I should take him back? We can make it work. We could take it slow. This time, there were would be no more trying to change anyone, no more lies, and most importantly, no more cheating. We could start over.

"Courtney," Duncan announced on the microphone. "I am really sorry for cheating on you. I just want you to know that, you are the only girl that I want. I want you back." Duncan said.

"Awww!" The crowd said.

Duncan came down from the stage to me and stared at me, intently.

"Courtney," He started. "I hope you can tell that I am truly being sin-"He was stopped by a hug from me. He was surprised; he didn't think it would work.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Duncan asked.

"Of course it does." I started. "But, I think that if we really are going to try a 2nd time, we need to take it slow, one day at a time. There will be no more lies, cheating, or me trying to change you. Or my selfishness. It's just me and you. We should forget about all the bad things that have happened in the past." Courtney said.

"So you're giving me a second chance?" Duncan enthused?

"I guess I am." I smiled. "I forgive you, but, you still have to earn my complete trust back. But hey, we can take it one day at a time." She smiled and Duncan hugged her tighter. "Aww, Duncan, you really can be sweet."

"I am not _sweet." _Duncan defended, and I gave him a smirk. "Well, only for you, Princess."

_Princess. _I miss that pet name.

**A/N: Did you like that chapter? I own no songs mentioned in this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one! Anna and Harold? Together? Looks like Duncan and Courtney will be taking it slow. This story should be coming to an end soon. I will be doing a 7****th**** chapter! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I have gotten 23 reviews! My goal is 25 or more! I am currently working on the Civil Rights story. I have decided to make Courtney mixed, half black, half Hispanic. Well, review! **


End file.
